Lucky Shot
by Fadflamer
Summary: A very quickly written short story about Kagami's trek to save Konata from a psychopath with a thing for Kanata. Mostly wrote this for the sake of writing some sort of fanfiction of some sort.


Within the Izumi household, sounds of excitement and merriment can be heard, coming down the hallway leading to Konata's room. Inside, Konata and Kagami are playing out a vicious fighting game match.

"No fair," shouted Kagami. "You're just too good at this. . ."

"You're just being a sore loser, Kagamin," Konata replied. She looked sheepishly at Kagami, as Kagami fumed and flopped over on Konata's bed.

"Konata, it's time for dinner," shouted her dad. However, it seems, this would not come to pass…

Suddenly, a loud crash was heard coming from the hallway. Before either of the two could even move, a loud thud, followed by a large object flying into the doorway, covered and splashing blood all over until it came to a rest. It was Konata's father, violently slaughtered by some unknown intruder.

"I have come for you," a voice said, as a cloaked person stood in the doorway. "I've come to claim you for your sin, Izumi Konata."

"Wha-what's going on?" Kagami barely managed to say.

"Dad?" Konata looked, completely in shock at what had just happened. She had not quite grasped the reality of the situation.

"I have come to take you to meet judgment." The cloaked figure leapt and snatched Konata, and in a blur, faded away into the night. Blood was strewn all throughout the house, and Kagami was completely enveloped in shock. She fell to her knees as the stark reality sunk in. She looked at the dead man, sprawled out in a bloody heap. She started to cry, as she stumbled out of the house. She ran, as fast as she could to her own home. On her way, she found a scroll. She unraveled it, and realized that the strange assassin who kidnapped Konata had dropped it, possibly intending for her to find it. She looked at it, and saw that it mentioned a location. However, she wasn't sure where it indicated. As Kagami wondered home in a daze, she tucked the paper away. She would seek out Miyuki the next day. . .

"Kagami! Kagami!" shouted Tsukasa. It was early morning, and the news of the events that transpired the other night was slowly becoming public knowledge. "They found a murder at Konata's, and she's gone missing!"

"…"

Kagami of course was well aware, but wasn't sure if she should tell her sister about the grueling events she had witnessed. She looked deep into Tsukasa's eyes, and sighed. She took her sister by the shoulders, and began to recount the events of the other night. The both of them cried as she finished, and after words, Kagami explained about the paper she found.

"We should get over there now," Kagami said, exhausted from thinking about everything. The two of them went over to Miyuki's house, finding everyone in a state of disbelief and confusion. Miyuki was silently looking off into the distance.

"Miyuki, can you tell us where this is?" Kagami said, as she handed over the paper left behind. After some time, Miyuki looked up. Her face was even grimmer.

"She's being held in Akihabara. In some sort of abandoned game arcade," Miyuki said, before falling silent and numb. She looked away and laid her head on the table, silent and tuned out. "I received this. It says that Konata is facing judgment for a grave sin."

"Sin? For what?" Kagami asked. "Konata is a lot of things, but this doesn't sound like something associated with her."

"It seems as though…she managed to defeat someone at some sort of RPG game. And they…went over the edge, I'm guessing."

"That's ridiculous. Let's get down there and figure out what the hell this is all about," Kagami snapped. "All of this over something so stupid…"

The three of them made their way down to Akihabara. The entire area was silent, but as they went further in, closer to this supposed game arcade, the faint smell of blood started to waft in. The three of them looked around, and noticed an alleyway. Upon closer inspection, a huge number of bodies were seen. All of them were slaughtered in a similar fashion to Konata's father.

"What the hell is all of this?" Kagami gasped. She noticed a hat on one of the slain corpses. "…"

"Pocket Monsters?" Tsukasa asked. "Was that the game?"

"That's right," came a voice from behind. "This punk, he challenged our leader. The voice belonged to a punkish looking schoolboy. He leered at the girls. "Our boss has been a wreck ever since that girl beat him. He's been hunting for anyone he can to take out his rage. He was unmatched for who knows how long…until she came along."

"Where the hell is Konata?" Kagami roared at the punk. "Don't tell me your boss kidnapped her over something so stupid!"

"Why don't we see if he can answer for you." The punk whipped out a pocketknife. The girls backed away, but were cut off by the alleyway. Suddenly, a police car came spiraling through the air. As if by some act of a miracle, the car slammed into the punk before he could manage to do anything. From the wreckage, a voice could be heard. The driver side door fell open, and Yui staggered out from the violent inferno bursting forth from the wreck.

"Girls…" Yui gasped, barely managing to crawl. "You have to stop this…" She fell forward, in a pool of blood, dropping a few guns and knives. It seems as though she was assaulted and barely managed to make it here. She managed to look up at Kagami as she ran over.

"What happened?" Kagami gasped.

"This entire area…is under siege. Take those. I managed to take some of them out…but the situation is becoming dire…they're coming from the outside in…take out that bastard for m-" She slumped over, dead from blood loss.

"This is…" Miyuki stammered softly. The three fell silent.

"Shit!" Kagami exclaimed. "There's no time to stand here!"

From within the arcade, four more punks showed up, in fairly bad pocket monster trainer cosplay. They came out, knives in hand. They were ready to throw down. Kagami grabbed at what Yui had so desperately tried to get to them.

"We have to get inside through them!" Kagami shouted. "We don't have time to think about this anymore!"

Miyuki and Tsukasa wavered, but they grabbed the other guns and held them up, shakily. The punks all laughed, until one of their heads exploded in a violent rupture as Kagami fell back from the recoil of the lucky shot she took. She got up, as the punks stood back, looking panicked. A few more of them came running out from the arcade, followed by the cloaked figure from before. The figure's face was completely concealed, except for two deeply gazing crimson eyes.

"Let's see how well you three dance." The figure tossed the girls a set of katanas. It seems as though he was looking for an intense throw down. He leapt back. "You pricks can go earn your keep now." He then disappeared.

"Who the fuck does he think he is?" asked one of the thugs. "It's not like he's the boss. We'll kill them because we want to."

The punks leapt at the girls, who seemed like they were completely unable to retaliate. However, a few shots rung out, and that many more heads ruptured in a clouding mist of blood splatter. Miyuki and Tsukasa looked to Kagami, and nodded. The three of them leapt forward and began the dance of death with their foes…

"Oh Kanata…what could you have possibly seen in that author…that waste of space…" A voice in the darkness murmured. "You know I loved you more than Sojiro. You know that you and I were much more compatible…that motherfucker was the death of you!" A pair of eyes leered on in the darkness, completely enveloped in absolute separation from reality and embracing deeply the comfort of desire and delusion, swirling in absolute bliss and chaos…

Outside, the sounds of gunplay and swords laying into flesh ring throughout the silent, empty Akihabara. The area is littered with dozens of slaughtered thugs. Some of them were decapitated, some had holes blown in them, and others were completely obliterated. The girls were breathing heavily, covered in blood splatter. The air was stuffy from the sudden silence as again, the area was empty, save for the three of them and the corpses. Kagami swung the blood off her blade, and looked around. Tsukasa and Miyuki slumped over, dizzy from the sudden outbreak of violence that, almost as fast as it began, fell to stillness.

"All that's left is to go inside…" Kagami said softly, as the three of them approached the doors. Suddenly, the cloaked figure leapt out behind them.

"Impressive. Not only did you find us, but you also managed to mow those thugs down. I should thank you."

"Surprised we found this place? Didn't you leave that scroll?" Kagami asked, confused.

"Scroll?" The figure asked. "It doesn't matter." He flicked his own sword, and split the doors apart. "Go inside. Your friend's inside, waiting. Along with everyone else…" With that, the figure leapt inside. Just as he did, a gunshot rang out. The figure fell outside.

"What happened?" Kagami exclaimed. The three of them walked inside, and a spotlight turned on. The light shown down on the bodies of various people close to the girls. In the back, a man was standing next to Konata, who was dressed up as her mother, Kanata. Before anything was said, the man took a shot, which split through Tsukasa's head. The other two jumped back, completely caught off guard.

"Welcome! I'm so glad you could make it," the man shouted gleefully. "This saves me the trouble of finding you. As you can see, you two are the only two left. The only two standing in my way to eliminate everyone, and turn back time. Back to when Kanata-chan was still alive. Still alive for me to marry. That bastard Sojiro…" He trailed off, looking towards Konata. "This girl is quite skilled. My defeat made me realize it was time to set the wheels in motion." He looked back towards what appeared to be some sort of hex circle, with a statue of some sort of dragon beast. "With everyone gone but her daughter, I can summon the beast and turn back time."

Kagami and Miyuki were completely stunned. The situation was far worse than anyone could have possibly imagined. This man was cut off completely from reality, or so they thought. The hex circle began to glow. Perhaps this man's disconnect from reality was in itself bending reality…

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Kagami shouted. "What makes you think you can do this to our friends and family?"

"Someone who doesn't need anyone else to be in this world." He looked onward. "Let's see whose desires are stronger, shall we?" He stepped forward. "Those thugs, that ninja, everyone. They were all destined to perish, to draw you all out."

"This…this is so…sick…" Miyuki stammered. She was on the verge of puking. "Why…would anyone do something…" She fell silent.

"I really can't say," the man said nonchalantly, shrugging it all off. "I don't really care-" Out of the darkness, a shot shattered his head. He fell forward, and to the ground as Hiyori appeared from behind him, shaking and in complete shock of the situation.

"I…I was hiding here," she stuttered, violently shaken from the situation. "I heard about…the rumors of this place…but…this…"

Kagami ran over and grabbed her. "It's ok now," she said, trying to comfort her friend. The two of them looked over to Miyuki, and the three of them looked over to Konata. Kagami went over and unbound her. She grabbed and embraced Konata close to her. "It's over now. This is all over. We can all go home now."

…

"You know, I don't really like violent people, Kagamin." Konata said with a wry face.

"Wh-what?" Kagami said. She blinked, and Konata suddenly appeared sprawled over the base of a stairwell, run through by an umbrella rack.

Kagami woke up, and saw Miyuki and Tsukasa. The two of them were crying. "What's going on?"

"Konata…you…knocked her down the stairs," Tsukasa whispered. "She's dead. You passed out from the shock."

Kagami looked around, and screamed. She leapt from the bed, and ran to the kitchen. After that dream, and the shock of the situation, she snapped, and grabbed a knife. She then rammed it deep into her wrist…**BAD END**

…

…

"No!" Kagami screamed. She woke up to Miyuki and Hiyori. She looked to her side, and saw Konata, fast asleep. She slumped back.

"The two of you passed out, and we brought you back home," Hiyori said. "Konata's been clinging to you the entire time."

Konata woke up. "Kagamin…you saved me…I was so scared!"

"Well, it was really Hiyori here," Kagami replied. "She's the one who pulled the trigger on him."

"If it wasn't for you, I'd never have had the chance to," Hiyori stammered. "I was trapped in that place the whole time…"

Suddenly, a hex symbol appeared on the ground. It looked identical to the one in the arcade. It glowed brightly, as two figures emerged from it. One of them appeared to be Kanata.

"Thank you so much, Kagami," Kanata said. "Thanks to you, we can fix this whole mess. This here is someone I ran into."

"Indeed," the other figure said. It appeared to be some sort of deity. "You managed to defeat a lord of terror. I am known as Baal, and I've come to grant you a wish for meeting the challenge you faced. I assume you want me to fix that bastard's mess."

"Of course…" Konata mumbled. "Can…you bring them all back?"

"Hahaha of course! I can certainly do a better job than that Dialga your psychopath friend there can do!" With a snap of her fingers, a huge swell of energy emanated. When it died down, everyone was standing on the hex. The group looked confused and exhausted. Among them, however, was the man at the core of all of this. Baal snagged him by the back of his shirt. "Don't think you're going anywhere. You're a danger to the stability of this reality. She tossed him into a wormhole that appeared underneath him. "That should deal with that. He won't be leaving where he's going."

"Thank you," Kagami said.

"It's my job," Baal said. "Time for us to depart."

"Goodbye," Kanata said. "And thank you."

With that, the two of them disappeared into the hex, and it faded away. Before anyone said anything, Miyuki and Hiyori shoved them out of the room. "Give them some time alone," Miyuki said. Miyuki left Hiyori, Kagami, and Konata alone.

Hiyori, Kagami, and Konata sat together on Konata's bed. The three of them hugged each other and cried, after all of the chaos that had ensued. After they finished crying, Konata looked at both of them. "The both of you…I don't know what would have happened if you two hadn't…" She hugged them both in a hard embrace.

"It's ok…" Kagami said softly.

A gleam shimmered in Konata's eyes. "Oh no, I think I really should thank both of you properly." She grinned wide.

"Wait…what are you doing?" Hiyori asked. She looked at Kagami, who looked clueless.

"The way you two handled those guns…it sure was cute!" Konata said as she began to passionately kiss Kagami. Hiyori blushed violently. "Don't worry. You're next!"

**GOOD END (?)**


End file.
